Preparations
by Caz251
Summary: Preparing for a baby is hard enough, add in preparations for a Royal visit and see how Jack copes. 3rd in my Elve!Ianto verse after All Ears and Elven Traditions.


Preparing for a baby was a hard job, Jack was almost certain that he would take a hoard of weevils over baby shopping, but he had been pulled from fieldwork as soon as Owen had discovered that he was pregnant. He had never had to prepare for a baby before, Lucia and her mother had taken care of that when she had been pregnant with Melissa. The other time that he himself had been pregnant he was only acting as a surrogate for some friends, he had no real part in preparing for the arrival of the baby, he just had to carry it. This time however he was involved, this was his baby, and Ianto would never exclude him from their child's life.

He was now two and a half months into his pregnancy and was beginning to show. Ianto had been encouraging him to buy things for the baby before he was too big to spend much time out in public. They had looked at baby catalogues and had trolled websites online, but Jack really wasn't sure about what they actually needed. And for once Ianto was just as in the dark as he was, it was nice to know that his partner didn't know everything despite his protests that he did.

It wasn't just that he had to prepare for the arrival of the baby though, he also had to prepare for a visitor of the Royal variety. Jack had met Royals before, he had slept with Royals before, but he had never hosted one in his home. To say that he was feeling a little out of his depth was putting it mildly. He was sure that Ianto's cousin was a wonderful person, but he was nervous as hell about having her in his home, even if it was her cousin's place. What if she didn't like him? Would Ianto leave him? She was the Head of his Elven family, she was his sovereign, he would have to listen to her.

Jack was unsure about a lot of things now that he had his eyes opened to the world of the Elves, he had been devouring Ianto's books on the subject with vigour, trying to learn everything that he could about his lover's heritage, hoping to understand everything in an attempt to fit into that part of his lover and his child's life. Even more so he was unsure about his place in Ianto's life, his lover had never mentioned anything about his Elven heritage until he discovered that Jack was pregnant, was he ever intending to tell Jack if they hadn't discovered the baby. Jack didn't know, but he hoped that he would have, the uncertainty lingered within him though. He still hadn't spoken to Ianto about them bonding though, sure that if it was something that Ianto wanted he would have spoken to him about it. Instead he focused on the baby and trying to prepare for the Queen's visit, something that was unsettling him greatly.

He had asked Ianto to tell him about his cousin and the other man had, Alriva seemed like a nice person, but from what Ianto had told him it seemed like her gaining an heir was the most important thing to her. If his baby was to be her heir he wanted assurances, the baby was his, she wasn't going to be taking his baby away. He knew that his child would need to learn their heritage and he had no problem with that, but he would not be excluded from his child's life, that had happened to him before and he was determined not to let it happen again.

He had prepared the quest room for Alriva and had spent hours upon hours looking through baby catalogues, but he had been unable to pick anything out, with the exception of a few small things that were too cute to resist. He felt that he should wait for Ianto and that they should look through things together, it was Ianto's baby too, and Jack felt that it would be wrong to not include him in making the choices and decisions. Barring the apocalypse Ianto had the weekend off, surely they would be able to come to some decisions about the baby's things. He knew that they would also have to entertain Alriva in that time, but he was sure that even she wouldn't mind taking some time out to look through baby catalogues, as a woman she may even have some idea as to what they actually needed for a baby.


End file.
